


help me out of the shape I'm in

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no other explanation for it: Jared was insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	help me out of the shape I'm in

There was no other explanation for it: Jared was insane.

A sane person would realize that the monsters Sam and Dean fought each week were invented by writers who most likely squidged some modelling clay together and then decided the resulting blob would be a good starting off point for the Hell-fiend of the week. A sane person would appreciate the time they got to spend with their gorgeous boyfriend outside of work and they would enjoy the copious amount of sex they were having.

A sane person would definitely not film an episode about succubi who could lure any man into bed with them and who preserved their life-force through semen, and then go home and suspect their boyfriend of being a supernatural, semen-eating, sex demon. (Even if Jensen did always perk up considerably after giving Jared a morning blow job.)

So Jared was insane.

Unfortunately, the acceptance of this idea didn't entirely derail the Jensen-is-secretly-a-succubus notion.

Because, let's face it, Jensen looked kind of how Jared imagined a succubus would look. Not too over-the-top, so slutty that you'd be afraid of your dick dropping off the morning after, but more low-key.

He dressed in normal clothes (with a strange penchant for warm hats and dorky sweater-vests); he had a body that made Jared want to kiss every inch of him, whether he was skinny as a colt or when he'd given into donut-y temptation a lot recently; and he had a crazily perfect face with a mouth that made even the straightest, butchest bikers lick their own lips and send him longing gazes.

He could sing, he could drink like a fish, he could get a whole room of guys hard just by tucking a cigarette between his lips, and, most importantly, he could fuck.

Jesus Christ, he could fuck.

That was why, every time Jared tried to raise the topic of Jensen's possible succubusness, he ended up distracted by his ass. Or his hands. Or his mouth. Or, on one experimental evening, his feet.

Judging by the way his mind was now going helpfully blank as Jensen lowered himself onto his cock, tonight wasn't going to be much different.

"Fuck-" he gasped out as Jensen took his length all the way inside him with a throaty moan of pained pleasure. "You good?"

Jensen's adam's apple bobbed along the stretch of exposed throat before he brought his head back down to focus on Jared with a weak smile. "M'good, man. Feels so fucking good."

Jared lifted his hands with the vague intention of resting them on Jensen's hips and helping him to move, but Jensen did it on his own before Jared was even halfway there.

He didn't know what to watch as Jensen started to ride him. His eyes swept over Jensen's knees which dug into the mattress either side of his legs, up to his thighs which were splayed whorishly wide, muscles straining as he lowered himself again and again onto Jared's cock.

He saw Jensen's own length, curving up temptingly towards his stomach and fully hard from the stimulation from his ass alone. Reaching out to help him along, Jared pumped it as quickly as his sparking nerves would allow and continued to look up towards Jensen's torso and the smooth ripples of muscles in his arms.

His hair was a mess, short strands pushed out of place earlier by Jared's commanding hands, and his lips were parted as he dragged in hitching breaths between groans of "yeah" and "God, Jay" and "right there..."

Jared wanted to say something, wanted to stare longer at the flexing, writhing body above him, but his cock had different plans. His eyes fell closed as he came, bucking up into Jensen's willing body and spilling into the already burning heat of his ass.

He felt the same warmth land on his chest a moment later when Jensen followed and could do nothing but gaze up at the ceiling and struggle for breath as he came down from the high. Jensen climbed off him, also breathing hard, and Jared smiled tiredly at the feel of his partner settling next to him with a murmur of contentment. "Was good."

Belatedly, Jared realized what he'd meant to investigate before he got sidetracked by sex. Figuring that late was better than never, he summoned what little energy he had left and wriggled down the bed to roll a laughing Jensen onto his stomach and to pull his knees apart.

"Jay?" Jensen's voice was amused but baffled. "What're you do- Oh, God..." He trailed off in embarrassment as Jared prised his legs open and peered at his used and leaking hole. "You're looking? Jeez..."

Jared ignored his half-hearted protests and scowled at the sight of his come trickling slowly from between Jensen's legs, proving it had not been consumed in order to become Jensen's life-force. Damn.

"Jared?" Jensen sounded more concerned this time and Jared crawled back up to the pillow before flopping down with a sigh. "You okay? What was that for?"

"I was checking if you were a succubus," Jared admitted sleepily but his mouth fell open when Jensen's eyes widened guiltily and he propped himself up, stunned. "You're a succubus?!"

Jensen bit his lip, looking sheepish and nervous as he said hopefully, "Not an evil one?"

Jared processed the fact that he'd been fucking a succubus.

He then processed the fact that he'd very much like to continue fucking this particular succubus.

He shrugged and pulled Jensen back into his arms as he settled down to sleep. "'Kay."


End file.
